1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a wiper blade apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiper apparatus for a vehicle is a safety device for maintaining a clear view for a vehicle driver when a driver's view becomes unclear due to snowflakes or rain drops under bad weather conditions, or dust or stains on the windshield, by wiping them off using a wiper blade. The wiper apparatus is mounted on the windshield, a rear window, a side-view mirror, or a head lamp.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0023583 discloses an example of such a wiper apparatus. The wiper apparatus includes a motor, a frame, a linkage, a wiper arm, and a wiper blade.
Generally, the wiper arm and the wiper blade are detachably coupled to each other because the wiper blade is a consumable article, and thus, needs to be exchanged. Additionally, the wiper blade is coupled to the wiper arm so that the wiper blade may rotate within a range of a certain angle. A structure for coupling a wiper arm to a wiper blade is generally referred to as a “connector apparatus”. A connector apparatus is rotatably assembled to the wiper blade. The wiper arm is fixed to the connector apparatus, so that the wiper blade may remove foreign substances on the windshield. A U-hook type wiper arm is generally used as a wiper arm that is coupled to the connector apparatus. Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0049230 discloses an example of a structure, in which a U-hook type wiper arm and a wiper blade are coupled to each other. Generally, there are different types of wiper arms having different thicknesses of a wiper arm or curvatures of a U-hook portion for different types of vehicles. Accordingly, a connector apparatus, having a specification that is appropriate for a respective wiper arm, is assembled to a main lever that forms a wiper blade apparatus. The connector apparatus is detachably assembled with a rotation shaft that is provided with the main lever.
The rotation shaft is generally formed in a stick-shaped structure in which a circular cross-section extends in a direction of a width of the main lever. Accordingly, various types of connector apparatuses may be assembled to the rotation shaft. However, if various types of connector apparatuses are used together in an assembly line, since assembly structures of the rotation shaft and the connector apparatus are identical to each other, misassembly may frequently occur.
The present invention solves such a problem. The present invention provides a wiper blade apparatus in which misassembly is prevented, by improving an assembly structure of a main lever and a connector apparatus which form a wiper blade apparatus.